


Crunchy Pizza

by Kelmikiti



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crunchy autumn leaves, F/F, Fluff, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmikiti/pseuds/Kelmikiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adric has no idea what pizza is and the Doctor takes his team out for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunchy Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Laura told me that Adric didn't know what pizza was, according to a Doctor Who book, it just screamed to be fic'd, my sweet summer child with the appetite of a giant needs to know the joyous wonders of pizza.

”Tegan we’re going to be late!” Nyssa called from the door of their room, “Adric and the Doctor are already outside. Knowing them, they’ll be lost to us in about five minutes.”  
“Calm down Nyssa, we’ll just listen for Adric’s growling stomach and we’ll find him”, Tegan laughed and surfaced from the closet, fully clothed now. Nyssa caught her laughter, infectious as it was.  
“Let’s go then”, Tegan took hold of Nyssa’s hand and led her out of the TARDIS.

“Where are we, Doctor?” Nyssa walked up to the Doctor, who was examining a leaf. He was intent on prodding it and listening to it crunch under his fingers.  
“We’re in London!” Tegan exclaimed, recognizing some buildings around them, “but further on then my time?”  
“Right you are Tegan!” the Doctor came out of his trance and dropped the leaf, “October 2015, age of the ‘live fast die young’ generation and of amazing pizza.”  
“What’s Pizza?” Adric asked, looking around, eyes fleeting over the Doctor’s celery, “sounds like a food.”  
“Everything sounds like a food to you”, Nyssa muttered, and Tegan burst out giggling.  
“This time you’re right though”, the Doctor said, “And I know the best pizzeria in town.”

Five blocks and three more crunchy leaves later they entered a shabby looking place, with cliché red-checkered tablecloths, candles flickering on each surface. Their welcome was complete with an Italian man wishing them a bella notte with a flourish of his hand. They were seated in a comfortable corner, each given a menu to look over.

“There are so many choices”, Adric groaned, looking through the pizza menu.  
“You’ve been to a restaurant before, you know how it works”, Tegan rolled her eyes, deciding on a vegetarian pizza and closing the menu. Nyssa was weighing her choices, while the Doctor was conversion in rapid-fire Italian with the server, about getting celery on his pizza.  
“I’ll just get the one with the most toppings”, Adric sighed and closed his menu.  
“Good choice, maybe you’ll be satisfied for a while”, Tegan patted Adric’s hair and smiled affectionately. Adric looked into thin air, smile growing satisfied with the thought.  
“Bene!” The Doctor said, when they had finally settled their argument, him unpinning his celery from his lapel and handing it over, “I’ll be needing a new celery after this meal.”

“Mm this is so good”, Adric groaned, mouth full of pizza, “I never want to leave this place.” Nyssa and Tegan caught each other’s eyes and then immediately averted them to keep from laughing. The Doctor was listening to the crunch of the crust on his pizza.  
“Is the crunch wrong Doctor?” Nyssa asked, politely, “It’s not planning to take over the world is it?”  
“Don’t jinx it my dear girl”, the Doctor said solemnly, “it might just be.”  
“Oh don’t be melodramatic Doctor”, Tegan said, taking a bite of her pizza, “it’s just bread and cheese, it isn’t conscious. “  
“Shh, you’ll offend it”, came the answer.  
“It’s amazing though, and I won’t care if it takes control of my body and plots murder”, Adric patted his stomach, his eyes were squinty like a happy cats’ and he was humming a tune under his breath.  
“Oh it’s definitely jinxed now.” the Doctor shook his head, finally biting in to his pizza.

An hour later the lot was shuffling out of the restaurant, Adric lamenting that they couldn’t stay. The first thing they saw, coming out was a bunch of crunchy autumn leaves floating around in the air.  
“I feel naked without my celery”, the Doctor said, not really paying attention to the bizarre arrangement the leaves were dancing in. Tegan was leaning on Nyssa, still content from the pizza.  
“We should find a grocery store”, the Doctor said, “let’s get going.”

The leaves followed Tegan, Nyssa and Adric, tangling themselves in their feet and gluing onto their backs, shirts, faces. Preoccupied, the Doctor led his companions into a store and purchased one single celery and proceeded to pin it onto his jacket. Only then he looked up and noticed the leaves now wrapping themselves all over the bodies of his three friends, Nyssa the most covered, only an eye visible on her face.  
“Doctor, what’s wrong?” Nyssa asked mechanically, seeing the Doctor dig around his jacket for his sonic screwdriver. It looked to him like the leaves had integrated themselves into the skin.  
“Now this is your fault, young man”, the Doctor turned to look at Adric, “It’s the pizza.” He reached out to touch Adric’s face and to his surprise the leaves still crunched, though, Adric flinched.

“Why am I not affected I wonder”, the Doctor mused, his celery coming loose and dropping on the ground.  
“Would you pick that up for me, Adric?” he said, poking Nyssa’s face. Adric picked the celery up, and something primal to the boy, called him to bite into the vegetable. As the celery entered his mouth the leaves instantly fell from him and flew into the wind.  
“Interesting!” the Doctor said, snagging back the celery.  
“Doctor, can we get more pizza?” Adric said, as he was feeding bits of celery to the girls, trying to locate Nyssa’s mouth underneath the leaves.  
“Not at the same place we ate, we need to go get to the bottom of this, and then I can take you out for some Pizza Hut slices”, the Doctor said, finally popping celery into Nyssa’s mouth and freeing her of the leaves.  
“Apparently your ‘best place in town’ is a bit shady, or alien… or both”, Tegan cleared the last of the leaves from Nyssa’s dress.  
“Can’t we never just have a quiet meal for once?” Adric frowned.  
“It seems not”, Nyssa said, following the Doctor, who was taking long strides towards the restaurant.  


After fifteen minutes of heated Italian and losing yet another celery to this restaurant, they walked away happily.  
“What did you say to them?” Nyssa asked, hand in hand with Tegan.  
“I told them I’d bust them to the intergalactic confederation and told them to detox their pizza’s with celery for at least a week. Also they’re going to keep their yards nice and raked this autumn, to stop their leaves from escaping again”, the Doctor said, smiling happily, “Now, I think I promised young Adric here some more pizza.”  
“Yes!” Adric made a victorious gesture and led the group to the nearest Pizza Hut.


End file.
